


甜梅号角

by Tanx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanx/pseuds/Tanx
Summary: 车的部分。





	甜梅号角

陷入昏沉的李东海只在李赫宰把他扔到床上的时候清醒了一小下。

这一小下已经可以供他做很多事。

李东海软着腿，西装裤已经被粗暴的alpha在抱回来的过程中解了一半。扣子敞开着，松松垮垮挂在薄薄的耻骨上，李东海颤抖着曲起腿往外一踢，直接把裤子踢下了床。

做完这个他彻底没力气了，冒着颤抖的鼻音，手指尖拽着床单使不上力。

正在脱衣服的李赫宰看见了，饶有兴味地瞥了他一眼。这一眼意味十足，李东海还没来得及生气，就被李赫宰深深摁进了柔软的床垫。

alpha的信息素全开，压得他喘不上来气，只能似有若无地喘息着。李赫宰跟他十指交叉，牢牢地扣着李东海的掌心，让他恍惚自己成为了被紧紧锁住的阶下囚。掌握主导权的人湿淋淋的，长久的年岁里养出的一声颇具力量性的肌肉被卧室的灯打得泛起深色的光。李赫宰就这样高高挺立着流畅的背部线条，摸索着贴上了李东海的嘴唇。

李东海发出一声难耐的鼻音。李赫宰把膝盖顶进去，顶开了李东海试图闭上的腿。

他如同一条在风暴中飘摇的小舟，被李赫宰双腿大开地压着，动弹不得。

偏偏这人此刻却极有耐心，像只捕猎的豹猫，用粗糙的膝盖表面一下又一下地磨蹭着李东海娇嫩的大腿内侧。随着他的动作，一种极致的舒服传遍了omega的四肢，深入骨髓的酥麻侵入了大脑，李东海又哼了一声，从被打开的后穴流出了更多的液体。

李东海的身体已经完全为交合做好了准备。李赫宰却不急，还慢条斯理地说着情话。

“我一直都很想你，东海。”

他说着，俯下身体，用膝盖压住了李东海的小腿。

李东海气都喘不匀，他想去碰碰自己湿淋淋的前端，却被眼尖的alpha威胁地抓住了手腕，拉到头顶上，“……因为你知道我是个omega了吗？”

李赫宰暗叫不好，懊恼自己哪壶不开提哪壶。理智还没组织好救场的语言，身体习惯就先上一步。他将赤裸的李东海抱住，搂紧，凑到人耳边哑着嗓子，飞快地、用力地说“不是的，不是的。”然后颤抖着去吻李东海的耳垂。

“我真的……”他有点委屈。

李东海又叹了口气，似乎是对身上的alpha有点不耐烦，又有些无奈。他用尽力气踢了委委屈屈的李赫宰一脚，力度却像隔空瘙痒，“那就赶紧进来。”

李赫宰扒下李东海湿成一片的内裤，就像给鲜嫩的梅子去了壳衣。把手指伸进人后穴的时候，发出轻微的“咕啾”一声，李东海也立即敏感地颤抖了一下。

手指就这样？李赫宰有些不可思议，试探性地在里面旋转着刮了刮。

他指甲本就有些尖利，对柔软的内壁来说更是刺激非凡，李东海又向后扬起了脖子，展现出一种优美的供人肆意妄为的弧度。

李赫宰近乎虔诚地舔吻着李东海的脖颈，把又湿又热的吻落在他的身体各处。

“李东海，你是不是梅子汽水做的？”

李赫宰说着，又往里面插入了一根手指。李东海的穴口又滑又嫩，腿却抖得厉害。李赫宰抓着他，手指反复快速地抽插着，带出一点浅色的泡沫。

“又甜又湿，”李赫宰舔了一下嘴唇，逗得越发起劲，“还冒泡。”

李东海没有回答，他痛楚地把眼睛闭着，眼角泛着一点被手指操出的泪水，连哼唧的声音都带上了细微的哭腔，“别说了……求你。”

他在求什么李赫宰一清二楚。这句话就像发出了冲锋号，默许了李赫宰的长驱直入。李赫宰把李东海的腿往外拉到最大，一个挺身把自己嵌入了温热的甬道。

李东海难以抑制地尖叫了一声，穴口处咕噜咕噜地分泌着爱液。李赫宰一口气操到了底，现在只感觉整个人都被梅子水温温柔柔地包裹了起来。炸裂开来的信息素在房间里汹涌冲撞，他几乎要溺死在李东海流淌出的河流里了。

太后悔了，李赫宰喟叹一声，再给我一次机会，我一定早十年就操了他。

每次进出都剧烈无比，李赫宰整根没入又整根抽出，把李东海顶得快从床上掉下去。他又一把把李东海搂回来挂在身上，两人形成一个无比紧贴的姿势。李赫宰撩开李东海的碎发，轻轻叼住了omega藏在脖颈后面的柔软腺体，身下仍然毫不留情地抽送着。

alpha太凶猛，没心理准备的omega被整个打开。甜梅子汹涌散出，不再像之前那么的讨人厌烦，泛出一层难以拒绝的甜蜜，混合着难以言喻的夏天气味，随着李东海的喘息在整个房间里蒸腾开去。

李东海无意识地张开了嘴。眼角是温热的。

李赫宰是吹响号角的侵略者，毫不怜惜地咬破了身下人的腺体。

突如其来的疼痛蔓延至每一个脆弱的骨节，初经人事的omega痛得发蒙，身体不禁一颤，换来的是alpha更加用力而不容置疑的拥抱，形同一种另类的囚禁。李东海坐在李赫宰身上，而李赫宰微微靠下。他才从被咬破腺体的疼痛中回过神来，刚刚意识到这个姿势有多么深入时，李赫宰就毫无顾忌地一挺身，直接操开了李东海的生殖腔。

李东海放在alpha背上的手猛得蜷紧，一滴泪水终于从侧颊滑过。

李赫宰在他体内猛烈成结。射出的液体太烫了，李东海一边流眼泪，一边瑟缩地摇头。他手往上伸着，似乎在寻找一个怀抱，李赫宰握住了他的手心，放到自己胸膛处。

alpha温柔极了，细致地吻去怀里人落下的泪水，另一只手的手指却粗暴地捏住李东海的下巴，迫使李东海把头抬起来直视他。

“好好看着。”

李赫宰带点炫耀地说着，像个得胜归来的王国将军。

“我是你的alpha。过去是，以后也是。”

跳回lof(.


End file.
